


My kingdom for his arrow

by Warlady



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlady/pseuds/Warlady
Summary: Another trip to Middle Earth in search of a collectible item leads  a loser witch and an impudent fairy to lots of fun
Relationships: Haldir/Rumil/Orophin/Original male character, Legolas/Gimli, Legolas/Original female Charactert
Kudos: 3





	My kingdom for his arrow

I turn on my bed and look at the dim light provided by my lamp. This is a night to remember, like the night before, and the night before that. I don't mind if I practically have to sleep on the edge of my bed, as Robin is using the rest of the mattress.

He rolls on the bed and presses his front to my back. Goddess, he is hot, even his feet are warm. He passes his lean arm around my waist and pulls me even tighter in his embrace.

"Are you still awake, my dear? Who would imagine? You still have the energy for another round?" He whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"I was just thinking."

"No good, it could give you weird and wild ideas... wait! Keep on thinking, the weird and wild ideas are not so bad now that I consider them more closely," he says in a husky voice I know so well.

"It's not that, I was thinking about Legolas."

He jumps at this remark and sits up straight on the bed. "You what? Come on, Kat, and I was trying to keep only you in my mind when we were at it!"

"No, silly, I was not thinking about him like that. I was just remembering all the lost arrows in Moria. I would give anything to have one of those!"

"You keep on obsessing and someday the guys in white will take you to the nutty house." He lay again behind me and starts to nibble the skin on my nape

"No, seriously. Imagine this, one of those lovely arrows next to Gandalf's hat, there on my counter."

"And what about this lovely arrow inside you?" He pushes inside with a single movement and I gasp. Lascivious fairish imp, he is ready again so soon! "Oh, there you go, my dear." He pushes and withdraws, my mind already spinning in the clouds. "I think..." pushes, "this arrow..." pulls out, "you won't..." push, "put it..." pulls out, "on the counter".

*****

Lothlorien, the Golden Woods, home of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel... and the three most yummy Marchwardens in Middle Earth.

We just arrived on the borders to have an encounter with them. I lay my eyes on them and I can do nothing but stare like an idiot, my mouth open and my eyes watering in want. How could one possibly be blessed with such a vision?

Robin closes my mouth and goes to greet them.

Robin keeps getting too close to them and even steals little pecks from them when he thinks I am not looking. But I am not feeling resentful in the least, those four guys look so good together. Images of their last encounter cross my mind, I think the heat is increasing because I feel quite warm.

"Knock, knock, is there somebody in there?" Robin's knuckles hitting on my forehead, and the jolly laughter of the Elves bring me back to Earth.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Why, my dear what impish thoughts are crossing your dirty little mind?" He asks. His companions laugh even louder.

"You can not read my mind, so why do you think I am having naughty thoughts?"

"Because I can smell your smutty brains scorching." He joins the Elves in laughing with his sniggers.

"Oh? But, Robin, you didn't tell me we were going to camp."

"Camp? What do you mean, sweetheart? We are in Lothlorien, we will sleep in talans."

"Then, why are you setting up your tent?" I look intently at his straining leggings. He obviously had miscalculated the effect the kisses he stole were having on him.

"Oh, bugger!" He replies and looks down at himself in surprise.

At this, the three Marchwardens explode in laughter.

"If I were you I would hold the mockery, after all, you are not in a better state than Robin." I look at their crotches, all of them are quite aroused, for I can see their erections even through their tunics. "Especially you, Haldir of Lorien, one could lodge twelve people in your tent." This time it is my turn to laugh at them. Four platinum blondies blushing in embarrassment. Isn't it just delicious?

*****

The Marchwardens are guiding us to Caras Galadon. We are going to stay with them for a couple of weeks until the Fellowship of the Ring arrives. The break-in of their work at the borders is like a kind of vacation.

Robin explains to me that the Galadrim change the guardians from time to time, to let them have some rest from the solitude of the frontiers and return to them with more energy.

"I wish my boss would give me vacations in such a way."

"Well, mellon-nin, your work is not as hard as ours, is it? I do not think you have to kill Orcs back at Avalone," says Orophin. He supposes I am a Fairy because Robin gave me a magical disguise again. This time I look more Fairish than I did the last time I traveled here, I have pointed ears, my face is more stylized and my skin feels so soft that I wish to stay like this forever. Though, even with these improvements, I am not as beautiful as Robin by far. Seems he is selfish, and somebody else being the center of attention is something he could not bear.

"So, here we are, home!" announces Rumil.

Holy Goddess! I gasp in wonder. The forest is beautiful, with golden leaves and silver trees. The grass is so soft that I feel the temptation to remove my boots and walk over it barefoot, and the flowers, oh, I want a garland made with them.

[Welcome to Caras Galadon, children of Tol Eresea, our home is your home] a voice speaks inside my head and I shudder.

Robin looks at me, smiling; tilting his head towards mine he whispers in my ear. "Do not be afraid, it is Lady Galadriel."

"She knows we are here?"

"Of course she knows, she is Lady Galadriel! Though this disguise can fool even her, she can't read your mind, because I shielded you with my spell."

"Thank you so much. It wouldn't be healthy if she realizes that I think she is an annoying bitch for using her gifts to read other peoples' minds."

"I wouldn't worry about it, most of the people think the same."

"Hey, you are delaying us," Haldir complains, looking at me with his fair eyebrows forked as I was a mere worm. This attitude and arrogance are very upsetting. But I imagine he is still angry about the tent joke.

"All right, all right, I am coming." I sigh and walk faster.

As I pass Haldir's side, he inclines towards me and whispers in my ear, "Hum, I wonder how you sound saying that last when you are coming for real!"

I jump in surprise, some strange tingles running from my neck, through my spine.

He, his brothers, and Robin laugh at me. Damned Elf!

*****

How could somebody imagine a house on a tree would look like this? When Robin talked to me about talans, I was prepared for a simple platform in the highest branches. But, oh, this is no mere house, this is a Mansion!

"Well, do not stay there just looking up like a dummy, grab a rope and climb."

Haldir's words startle me and I look at how Robin climbs a rope ladder, as agile as a cat. Though, I am not a cat.

"Haldir, do not be so discourteous, she is a lady. You do not expect her to climb the ladder as if she was a male, do you?" Orophin comes to my rescue.

"Well, a Fairy from the Shadowy Woods can be as agile as a feline, from what Robin told us," the arrogant Elf keeps his pose, looking at me with a mocking grin on his impertinent face.

"Oh, please, Haldir!" Rumil rolls his eyes and climbs up to the house in a few seconds.

Then, I see a little cubicle being lowered to the ground, hanging from a thick rope.

"Step inside, Kat," said Orophin and as I step inside he follows me and encircles my waist with a protective arm. I melt at the touch, even though I see he is doing it to keep me balanced. "Now, Rumil!" he shouts.

Suddenly I feel the cubicle is being swiftly pulled up. I yelp in surprise and hold on to the Elf at my side. I see a heavy sack pass by us during our fast ascent. We stop at a lower platform, just six feet under the principal 'door'. The latter happens to be a squared hole in the floor. Now that the cubicle is immobile I untangle my arms from Orophin, who chuckles, amused at my embarrassment. I notice that the system of the Elevator is quite simple, with some pulleys and a counterweight.

From the platform we climb a wooden staircase and emerge in a wide chamber.

"Hello, again!" greets Rumil. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Err..." I mutter while I wait for my stomach to get down from my throat.

"I see, no wonder, we have to fix it, it is not supposed to move so fast. Though we never use it, and not many females come upstairs... Not that we complain, if you know what I mean."

"Rumil! There is no need to explain the whole situation, if you please, she is a lady!" Orophin says scandalized. Funny, I never imagined someone so pale could get so blushed.

"Where is Haldir?" asks Robin.

"He is still on the ground, let him use the ladder rope." Rumil grins evilly and puts a warm palm on my shoulder.

*****

I feel tired, so I ask for a place to rest. In no time I dress in the nightgown Rumil gives me. This attire is suspiciously too wide and long to fit a female, even an Elven one, so I suppose it belongs to one of the Marchwardens. Most probably to Rumil, since I can't imagine Haldir using a silky nightgown with cuffs and neckline adorned with lace. Well, I actually can imagine it, but it is something that gives me the urge to laugh out loud. Besides, Rumil seems to be one of those guys who delight in the fine art of dressing like females.

Orophin explained to me that this house belonged to his parents. When they passed away, he, Rumil, and Haldir were taken to live among the royal family. But once they grew up, they returned to this, their childhood home, and repaired it. A huge house, to accommodate a huge family, for a family with three children happens to be a big one by Elven standards. As I lay on the bed, looking up at the beautifully carved ceiling of the chamber, I sigh. This is a palace no doubt. Even this chamber, designated to lodge visitors, is as big as my house. The bed is four-posted, and the pillars are four higher branches of the tree, that came from the ground and disappear through the ceiling. I think that this bed would not creak like mine back home when I am in a good match of lovemaking with Robin.

It's evening and Robin is in the kitchen dining with Rumil and Orophin. Haldir is out of the house, giving his reports to Lord Celeborn. He is still mad with his brothers for leaving him at the bottom of the tree to go up using the ladder. I assume he is mad with me as well. 'Oh, let him be mad with me, I don't mind, as long as Robin, Orophin, and Rumil are not mad, I am fine' I think and start to feel drowsy.

****

Holy Goddess! I wake up startled. I was having a very steamy dream, not to mention it was a quite realistic one, moans and sighs included. I may still be dreaming because the passionate sounds are still ringing in my ears. Though I pinch my arm and find out I am awake, so...Yes, somebody is making love, and if my pointy Fairish ears are not deceiving me, there are more than two at it.

I get out of the bed and tiptoe out of the chamber, crossing the dark corridors and following the sounds. It seems I slept a good deal because it is night already. When I reach the east wing of the house, I notice the sounds are coming from the brothers' chambers. Go figure. Using my most light step, which is a soundless one giving my Fairy gifts, I approach the room and look through the half-opened door. I have to suppress a gasp of awe. For the three Marchwardens, and my beloved treacherous Robin are practicing the old 'choo-choo train', Elven-Fairy style.

Haldir, who happens to be the engine is using a pillar of one of the beds as support. Robin is the second car plunging deeply into Haldir, Rumil is right behind Robin, and last but not least, Orophin, whose rear I have the delight to see in all its naked splendor. My, my, where is my camera when I need it? If this is not a Kodak moment, I can't say what is. Oh, Goddess, aren't they just cute, delicious, and perverted? Four beautiful males, making love, sweating and moaning like crazy. Forget the camera, I need a video recorder. I stand on the spot, glued to the floor, and notice that if they were a real train there would be steam streaming out their ears. As they move faster, moan louder and scream in Elven, English, and even a couple of curses in Dwarvish, I realize they are about to peak. 'Oh, Goddess, forget the video recorder, I want to have a cock!' I think. They surprisingly culminate, all at the same time.

I withdraw some steps into the darkness and try to keep my breath calm, which is difficult due to the incredible display I just watched.

"Oh, my, Robin!" says a breathless voice I recognize as Haldir's.

"Are you guys always so loud, even close to the civilization?" asks Robin, his voice is uneasy as well.

"Only if the pleasure is as much as this." Rumil replies in a whisper, then he adds, "Oh, my, look at Orophin, the poor lad passed out!"

"I did not, I was just catching some air." Orophin's words sound tremulous, and one could say he is pouting like a baby.

I feel the urge to say "Awww!" but bite my lips.

"Robin, your friend will not feel bad? I mean, we left her out of this, not to mention you told us she was kind of true love for you " says Rumil, I hear the real concern in his voice.

Did Robin tell them I was kinda a true love? Now that is a surprise. But I better move away as fast as I can, before they notice I am spying on them.

I walk away, keeping my steps light, but damn if I can see anything in this darkness. I don't remember the way to my chamber. Well, the better option is to walk away in the opposite direction from the Elves' chambers. So I do it, but I have not walked ten steps when suddenly the emptiness opens under my feet. I fall, but on my way through I grab the wooden edge of the door frame. Damn, somebody left the door opened, so if I can't climb up, I will fall from a hundred feet tall tree. I do not have to think hard to realize I am deep in shit to my neck. So, I start my efforts to pull my body up over the edge, but before I notice, two feet stand on either side of my knuckles. As I look up I see a very naked Haldir standing before me, his arms crossed over his broad chest. The scarce light of the moon bathes his beautiful body, I can say I enjoy the view, despite my situation.

"Are you going somewhere, dear?" he says, a smug smile on his lips.

"Please, help me," I whisper, swallowing my pride.

"I cannot hear you, could you please repeat that."

The hell with him, but I feel my fingers slipping from the difficult grip. I don't want to turn into a bloody pulp in the middle of Caras Galadon. "Please help me!" I repeat, louder this time.

"And what are you going to give me if I save you?" he says, stepping away from my knuckles and kneeling at the door's side.

"What?" I spit, what does he think is this, a kind of game?

"What are you going to give me in exchange for saving your life?"

Oh, Goddess, is that an erection I am seeing? Yes, this pitiful bastard is having an erection watching my suffering. Stupid sadomasochist, if I ever have the chance I will bite his balls off... Oh, yes, that's it! "Save me please, and I will give you a blow job."

"A what?"

I tend to forget Elven's correctness with speech. "A fellatio session."

"Oh, that is something very tempting!" He bends towards me and grabs my wrists. He pulls me up and while I am placing one of my knees on the edge he says, "Though I do not think it is enough." And he lets my wrists go.

I scream my lungs out in terror, but I hit the floor with my butt much to my surprise. Suddenly my memory is clear, and I remember the small platform just below the talan's floor. Then, I was not in danger, and Haldir knew it!

I collect my broken dignity and run up the stairs, Haldir will pay for this dearly.

*****

Two weeks fly fast when one is having fun. And even though I still feel angry remembering the incident of my falling into darkness, I am having so much fun. Orophin and Rumil are teaching me how to aim and shoot arrows. The right position and things like these are not fun, but the moment when one of my arrows hit Haldir in his arrogant butt "by accident" was one of my moments of pure joy.

Robin is helping me to develop a plan to get one of Legolas' arrows for my collection. He is confident that I can even get the lovely bow as well, and I can't wait for the Fellowship to arrive so I can put into practice the strategy.

Finally, when the Marchwardens had to return to the borders, we went with them.

I have to admit that the talans we use to rest near the borders are simple platforms, and I feel uneasy since there are no walls. But it is quite great to shoot Orcs from the high branches and hear them scream like sissy girls when they do not know what is hitting them.

The Fellowship arrives on time, and I am among the Elves that help to "welcome" them. Lucky me, I am the one aiming my arrow at Legolas' back. Goddess, he has a cute little butt!

They walk blindfolded, and I even have the chance to steal a soft pinch of Legolas' beautiful rear.

He yelps in surprise. "Hey, quit that, that is not the proper way to treat a cousin, and certainly not a suitable manner to deal with a Prince from Mirkwood."

Robin looks at me suspiciously. Is it jealousy what I see in his green gleaming eyes?

We arrive at Caras Galadon, where Lady Galadriel is waiting for them. Luckily I am not invited to join Haldir and his brothers in this mission. No matter what Robin says, I don't want to be anywhere near the Elven Lady and her magic ring. In my point of view, and by Gandalf's words, the rings of power are quite dangerous tokens and not many people should stay in possession of one of those for much time, Elven Queen or not.

When they come out from the audience, I notice the paleness on everybody's faces. Though Boromir looks like he just saw a ghost. Poor guy, looking at him I could even feel the tension growing. He is so stressed.

On the other hand, I can't say Aragorn looks troubled. Not that I can see a thing under the layer of filth that cover his body and face.

The Dwarf, well, he is spellbound, and Legolas seems to be not so joyful noticing his "friend" has the hots for the Golden Lady.

"Well, my dear, time to start the game. For my plans, it is quite easy. We wait until Legolas is at it with the Dwarf and we steal the bow and the arrows. The Elf won't say a word, because that would mean he blows his cover. And besides, he supposedly leaves Lothlorien with a new bow, a gift from Galadriel. So, we will not mess the story up greatly." Robin says while he is watching the Fellowship from one of the higher branches. Now we are using our Fairy abilities to watch and not be seen.

"Are you sure we are not allowed to save Boromir?"

"Yes, I am sure, we can't save him. Why?"

"Because I feel sorry for him. I mean, look at him, now that he is closer he looks so hot. It would be a waste to let the Uruk-hai kill him!" Weird, at these words, Robin's face contorts in a strange grimace, and I could swear he muttered a curse under his breath.

*****

"I can't believe it, they are fighting again!" exclaims Robin, perched in a branch opposite to mine.

We both are sitting under the high canopy of a Mallorn, spying on Legolas and Gimli.

The Elf is on the brink of tears while the Dwarf is talking to him with soft yet belligerent words.

It is the same old tale, Legolas is jealous because Gimli's eyes fill with light every time they lay on Galadriel.

Gimli tries to explain to his beloved that his heart belongs to him, but that he can't cease having a strong feeling of devotion for the Golden Lady.

"Devotion? What do you mean devotion? I know you want her, you desire her like you once desired me. You cannot fool me, Gimli, my senses are clever enough to tell me about your longing for Lady Galadriel. Or do you think my nose cannot catch the scent of your arousal when she is near?" Legolas is restraining his tears now.

"You are as dense as a stone, Legolas, if you smell such scent, is because you are near as well," Gimli's voice is losing some of its former calm, becoming edgier.

"Do not say more, leave me alone, please, before I decide to pin your deceitful self with my arrows."

Gimli opens his mouth to reply but decides to keep his retort unspoken. He turns around and leaves the glade, muttering blasphemies in Dwarvish.

Legolas sinks to the floor and starts to sob softly.

"I suppose I can live without the arrow," I whisper, my eyes fixed on the Elf's pitiful figure.

"No, I promised you that you would have the damned arrow, and I will accomplish my task," Robin states and flies away.

Oh, man, he can be so stubborn! No matter what I say now, he will not stop till I get the item for my collection. But, while I stay here and look at the miserable Prince of Mirkwood crying for his lover, I can do nothing but feel like shit. I lost my interest in his arrows and bow a long time ago. It's been a week since their arrival and they have fought over the same thing each day, and I have watched every fight.

Every time ends the same, Gimli retreats and Legolas cries for hours, then waits some time until he can place on his cold facade again and returns to his companions. But I have seen him, his heartbroken, his eyes red and his pale face stained with tears. It makes me feel so guilty and selfish.

Before I notice it, I float down, trying not to make noise. It pains me even more now that I can look at him closer.

His chest heaves fast, while he tries unsuccessfully to restrain his sobs. He hides his face with his palms and soft whimpers leave his lips.

I can't take it anymore, I let my invisible disguise fell and kneel at his side. "Do not cry, please."

Legolas jumps in surprise and looks at me. He blinks several times, his tears cease to run. "Who? Where? How?" He shoots the questions in a second.

"My name is Kat, I was hiding behind those bushes and I came walking over when I saw you were crying." Not a clever answer, but when I am under pressure my tongue can barely connect with my brain.

"You were spying on us... me," he is not sure if I saw the entire scene.

"I was not spying, but could not help but notice you were arguing with one of your companions."

"Did you hear all?" He is growing mad, I can hear it in his voice and see it on his face.

I am such a bad liar, that is why I let Robin give the explanations all the time, though Robin is nowhere to be found so... "Well, I heard a good amount of your conversation, but don't worry, my lips are sealed, I won't tell."

"You surely will not, because if you do, I will make another mouth across your throat with my knives." He snatches out one of his hunter knives and puts the blade against my neck.

Now I can see why the Elves from Mirkwood are not usually befriended by the Elves from other realms. The Hell if I have ever seen an Elf look so mad! His blue eyes are wide in anger and I swear he grew fangs, though the latter could be just an illusion due to the fear that is nested in my guts. I am sure Legolas' face could make Sauron himself run away.

Suddenly, he takes the knife away and recoils looking at me with no hint of his previous anger, he is utterly surprised.

I blink puzzled and belated remember that my wings are visible. Oops, I forgot to make them disappear.

"What are you?" he screams, and I see his face's color drain.

"I am a Fairy."

"Fairies do not exist, they are a myth. You must be a foul spirit, trying to snare my mind."

Suspicious and superstitious creatures, these Moriquendi Elves. I roll my eyes and sit in front of him. "Well, I am not a myth, mind you. And I am not a foul spirit, but call me foul again and you will discover how unpleasant I can be."

"What do you want?" His voice is uneasy, and he avoids direct eye contact.

"I want you to understand that you are making such a big mistake in arguing with Gimli."

"That is none of your concern," he angrily says, though he still tries to look away from my eyes.

"Well, maybe not, but it hurts me to see how somebody wastes a chance for real love just because jealousy blinds him."

"I know Gimli loves Lady Galadriel, he looks at her with adoration painted all over his face."

"You said it, adoration. Love is much more than just admiration, it is commitment and comprehension. Besides, even if he does, he has not a chance. Lady Galadriel is already taken."

"I know that, but it still hurts to see him looking at her as he does. I wish I could make him as jealous as I am, but I just cannot, even when one of the Galadrim has been chasing me since I came to this realm."

"Oh, indeed? Let me guess, Haldir?"

"No, it is not Haldir. His name is quite peculiar, I never met an Elf with the name of a bird."

"Robin!"

"Aye, that is his name."

I feel my blood boiling. What is he playing at? I tolerate his infidelity with Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. But Legolas is taken. After all the signs he has given to me, I thought that he felt our relationship was special, but he has been trying to seduce Legolas.

"What happened to you? You are suddenly livid," Legolas asks.

"Oh, nothing, I feel the urge to kill a disloyal Fairy called Robin all of a sudden."

"Robin is a Fairy?"

"Until now he was, but I swear I will rip his wings from his treacherous body once I find him."

"Now, you were the one trying to lecture me about jealousy and I can see clearly that you are jealous, too," Legolas says, obviously amused.

"It's different," I say through clenched teeth.

"No, it is not,"

"Oh, yes, it is," I glare daggers at him.

"No, it is not," he replies, smiling widely at me.

"It is," I push him.

"It is not," he pushes me quite hard and sends me to the floor on my back.

Though I grab him while I fall and we both end in a very compromising pose. He atop me, his knees at my sides, and his face just an inch from mine.

"See what you did?" I look at him, Goddess, never seen eyes so blue.

"Oh, yes, I see it. But this gives me an idea. If Gimli is betraying me with a female, I could do nothing but reciprocate his behavior likewise."

I am about to say something regarding his last words when he silences me with a passionate kiss. Goddess, he kisses good! While my mind is crying that this is not right, my disloyal body totally disagrees and screams for more. Shortly I find myself naked, under an equally unclothed and very horny Elf, and the Hell if I'm complaining. I don't know if he fancies males more than females, but at the moment he is not demonstrating it in the least. All I manage to do is moan and cry while he plunges inside me with ferocity. The vision of Legolas, atop me, flushed, sweating, and obviously enjoying himself is more than I can take and in seconds I just let the pleasure fill me, and carry me away in completion. I hear Legolas' sounds of release and he pulls out from me and collapses at my side.

"Wow, Legolas, that was..." I whisper after some minutes.

"Yes, it was... oh my, I never expected it would feel so good. Just now I realized why males mate with females."

I gasp, what did he exactly mean by that? "You never were with a female before?"

"Nay, I have always been on the receiving side, if you know what I mean."

"Goddess! I didn't know. But... but... why you didn't tell me?"

"I did not know it was important. Is it?"

"Uh, well, I suppose. It is not important for you?"

"Yes and no. I do not mind experimenting like this at last, but you helped me to clear my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense intended, but I prefer to stay on the receiving side."

"Don't worry, I understand you pretty well."

"Besides, I can see why Gimli looks at Lady Galadriel with devotion. After all, I felt a desire for you, a female. You look so incredibly tempting."

"Thank you, that is the most beautiful compliment I have ever heard."

"It is not a compliment, it is the bare truth. Now I know that he loves me dearly, because we are just the same, two males, two warriors, no female will ever come close to understand us as Gimli and I understand each other. He could admire Lady Galadriel's attributes, but his heart is mine."

"That makes sense," I tremble, now that the heat is diminishing I feel the absence of clothes. Slowly I start to dress, while Legolas does the same. As we stand up from the ground I see him. Man, he made love to me, wow!

"I am going to the city and will settle a truce with my beloved one. I fully recommend you do the same with Robin. I mean, you two are even, now that we..."

"Don't say it, better let this remain unspoken," I say, if Robin realizes what has happened, he will go nuts.

"As you wish. But, how can I compensate you?"

"Oh, well, now that you mention it..."

*****

"How did you manage to obtain this? I mean, not only the arrows and the bow but the quiver too?" Robin looks at me, his eyebrows forked in suspicion.

"And he was going to give me his hunting knives, but I didn't want to leave him unarmed."

"Confess, Kat, did you give him your virtue? Because that is the only deal I will go into to let a woman take my bow." Haldir raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I am not telling, that's top secret. Besides, my virtue was long ago lost, thank the Goddess."

"I guess you gave him a kiss, nothing could be so sweet as a kiss from a Fairy," Orophin sighs and gives Robin a meaningful look.

"Really, brother, sometimes you are too nave for your own good!" Rumil shakes his head.

"If you want to know, I just helped him to resolve a certain dilemma." That's it, I am not telling lies, just reserving some details for myself.

"I assume you are going to go now," Haldir says, nonchalantly.

"Well, yes, we don't want to stay more than necessary." Robin looks displeased, I imagine he wanted to stay some weeks more.

"Pity, Kat was doing it fine with archery, needed some more classes..." Rumil looks significantly at Haldir's butt.

We laugh at Haldir's expense and it feels so right.

*****

I look with pride at my new acquisitions, I could look at them for hours. I take my bow and try to tense the string, damn, I can't pull it a single inch. So, Legolas' arms have to be strong... what I am thinking? Of course, they are strong! "Just like the rest of him." Oops, did I say that aloud?

"What did you say?"

"Err... nothing."

"Explain to me again how you got these things from Legolas?"

Uh-oh, I'm in trouble, I am a bad liar, but I'm worse when I try to deceive the King of Deceivers, a.k.a. Robin Goodfellow.

"Well... uh." Brilliant, Kat. I can feel my face burning.

"Seems I will need to use some persuasion." He jumps forward and drags me to my bed before I notice he has me laying on my stomach, tied to the bed, my butt naked as the day I was born. "Do you prefer the leather belt, or will it be only my hand?"

"Could it be your hand?" I venture though I know very well his answer.

"Nah, I will use the belt. Brace yourself, babe, I will try not to hurt you... much."

"Help, there is a crazy sadist Fairy in my room!" I scream like mad... who am I trying to fool? I love it when he does this to me!

THE END


End file.
